The Pet Shop
by Alyssa in Wonderland
Summary: AU: There’s a myth around town about a pet shop owned by a cold hearted magician that sells cute little animals that will grant you to fall in love with the one you’re destined to be with. It’s just a legend…right?
1. Prologue: Autumnal Equinox

**Author's Notes**: I'm not quite what the pairing in the end will be. I've revised the story twice now. I'm putting all other stories on hold. I need a fresh one, so sorry if you've read my other stories. It will be on hold for the time being. Please remember this is Alternate Universe! No curse. I'll be following more of the anime story line. The characters will be out of character in the beginning. Do enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Fruits Basket is not mine, just the idea!

**Summary**: AU: There's a myth around town about a pet shop that sells cute little animals that will grant you to fall in love with the one you're destined to be with. It's just a legend…right?

* * *

The Pet Shop

Alyssa in Wonderland

**Prologue: Autumnal Equinox**

It was the first day of school, the first day of meeting and creating new friends, the first day of beginning anew, the first day a lucky girl will fall in love. There's a myth around town about a pet shop that sells cute little animals that will grant you to fall in love with the one you're destined to be with. Many high school girls have talked about it and some have, after being asked out by a boy, that they bought a gold fish from the pet shop. Before they enter high school, many junior high girls make it their life to find this magical pet shop. There's only one problem you see…

No one can find this pet shop.

However, fate whispers kindly to the ear of a magician…well you can call him that if you want…

The wind danced graciously under his feet, slowly picking up its rhythm, whirling about his dark pants. He felt rather uncomfortable wearing this so called Armani suit. I mean seriously, who in the world is Giorgio Armani? Who gave him the right to sell a gray suit for…how much did he pay for this? Oh yeah! That's right! HUNDREDS of money.

However, to live in such an era, one must sustain the look of the time…

"To convince all women that I'm a likable fellow." He grinned to himself.

He looked around his surroundings, Lady Fate, the sister of Lady Luck, whispered (in almost seductive manner—well, it just goes to say that his looks had not withered these thousand years) to him that there was something, no someone, interesting here that may help him.

There were trees everywhere…miles and miles of trees. Either the world was freakishly ironic or maybe it was being helpful for once!

"Now to clear this up a little bit…" He told himself.

He lifted his right hand, stretched it out and pointed with his index finger, at the group of orange hued trees. Moving his hand about in an infinity symbol, a gentle white glow sparkled from around his surroundings.

"…_Vicissitudo!_"

Like magic, the amber blaze of the trees disappeared revealing a small, homely shop. He was pleased. Although it was the twenty first century, he always kept the semblance of his shop the same: simple.

He made his way towards his new, well not really new, shop. The autumn leaves crunched under his black leather shoes. The wind stirred up again, bringing Lady Fate's blessings and Lady Luck's call. The goddesses whispered, "Freedom is but a reach away, my mage."

From a few meters away, the clearing to the forest opened. An old man minding his own business, saw it. Now that was unusual, since when did the contractors clear out a way here?

The old man peered into the welcoming path and shrugged, it wouldn't hurt to check it out. Walking down the path, he saw a small traditional Japanese house. It was one story and it threw out the vibe of home.

As he drew closer, he saw the sign on the roof. On the wooden sign it engraved, "The Pet Shop"

The old man smiled to himself, luck must be on his side today for today was the shop's grand opening.

He opened the door and a bell rung as he did so. The old man looked around, it looked like a traditional Japanese home. He was in awe of the place.

"May I help you sir?"

The old man turned around. Before him stood a young man, about the age of his granddaughter, but he wasn't certain for his mauve eyes looked aged.

"I'm looking for a gift for my granddaughter's seventeenth birthday." The old man replied, surprised that the owner of the pet shop would be so young.

"You've come to the right place, sir. May I introduce myself," The young man said courteously, "My name is Yuki Sohma, owner of the Pet Shop."

Yuki bowed respectfully in front of the old man, and as he looked up he smiled at the old man, his silver hair falling neatly back to its place.

Freedom is but a reach away, indeed, Ladies, Yuki thought to himself.

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Well? Review and let me know what you think!


	2. Happy Birthday

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for those who reviewed, especially to **Kaoru4** and **xxfirebubblesxx** who reviewed first. Do note that in this story, Tohru is green eyed. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Fruits Basket is not mine, however, the plot line is.

**The Pet Shop**

**Alyssa in Wonderland**

**One: Happy Birthday**

Our story begins on a breezy, autumn day, nearing dusk. The sidewalks of the town were littered by groups of dried amber leaves only to scatter apart from each other when the wind picked up. They danced up into the sky traveling through out the peaceful small town. Children out of school loitered about hand in hand giggling as the leaves whispered nothings into their ear. Passing the children, the leaves swayed to the right encircling a pair of old couples hand in hand. The couple shivered and smiled at each other as the chill passed them and proceeded onwards to their destination. Picking up its rhythm the wind led the leaves to the town's old shrine.

The leaves fell onto the ground, waiting, waiting, waiting…

* * *

"Hey! Tohru! Don't forget to clean the chalkboard thoroughly! I don't want Mr. Hisaishi yelling at me for a lousy job!"

A brunette with peculiar green eyes looked back at her two classmates and nodded with a smile, "Don't worry, Motoko, I'll do my best to clean it."

The girl named Motoko leaned against the classroom door. She smiled smugly and replied, "I don't want a single chalk dust on that or anywhere near it."

"Yes, Motoko." Tohru replied, still wearing a smile on her face.

"See that you can." Motoko said as her accomplice, Minami approached her. Tohru looked at the rag in her hand and bent down to soak it in water, humming gleefully to herself. She felt eyes stare at the side of her head and heard an awfully loud whisper from Minami, "Is she always that pathetic?" She asked Motoko.

"She'll do anything to be friends with someone." Motoko replied, not even bothering to whisper, "I guess orphans always have issues." Tohru Honda grated her nerves to no end. The green-eyed girl had bewitched both men and women in Motoko's town with her beauty and kindness. Motoko was bent on having the green-eyed beauty crack.

The classroom doors clattered shut leaving Tohru to herself to another afternoon after school cleaning up. The smile on her face slowly faded as she wiped the chalkboard. Looking out the classroom windows, she saw that it was nearing dusk already. She didn't mind though, no one was going to wait for her at home. It was true, she was an orphan of sort. Her parents were both deceased. Her father, she did not know very well and her mother had died last year from a car accident. She had relatives, relatives that did not want anything to do with her due to her mother's past gang lifestyle. Only her grandfather took notice of her and visited. However, those visits had started to lessen due to her grandfather's failing health.

Finished with her cleaning, Tohru faced the world again with a smile on her lips. Be strong in times of suffering, that's what her mother taught her and this she would do. Tohru made her way to her part time job, however, had one more stop to visit.

* * *

He stretched. He yawned. He rolled about his futon and finally sat up. His usually neat silver hair was disheveled as he groggily looked about for the time. Ah! There it was! What did that say? The bright red digits blared at his eyes causing him to blink a few times. Five…in the morning? He squinted, five…PM?!

He abruptly got up cursing, "Shigure! I told you to wake me up!"

"I'm not your personal servant, Yuki!" A voice from down the stairs hollered back. Yuki rolled his eyes as he quickly put on a black suit. Looking at the mirror he fixed his hair quickly, and made his way down stairs, the pet shop.

"Then what's your use here, Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"I'm here for you to sell me to some unfortunate woman."

Yuki turned around and grinned at Shigure. Yuki pulled on his black sports jacket and walked towards Shigure. "I know. Look after the store will you? I'll be back soon." Yuki said patting Shigure on the head.

"Cut that out! I'm older than you by ten thousand years!" The dark gray dog barked at him. "Anyway, where are you going? Do you realize what time it is, young man?" Shigure asked licking his paw.

"I'm going to go find a woman to devour—what else?" Yuki asked with a shrug and left the house.

Shigure shrugged, "She'd better be a young one like Kyo's!" He said to himself.

* * *

Yuki looked about. The stars were beginning to appear in the sky. The town he appeared in looked peaceful enough. It would be no problem to be forgotten in this sort of place. The streets were almost empty as children started to get back in the house. He looked around again, "Great. There's no women around—"

Oops!

He spoke to soon!

In front him stood a shrine. The leaves crunched under his feet as the wind began to stir. He prepared himself mentally, alright, time to do some business! He approached her carefully.

"Excuse me," He started, but it seemed like he had scared her. Her eyes held unshed tears and it she looked like she was caught doing something wrong. Yuki stared at her and _backed off_.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

Back off? Did he just back off?

"It's alright." The girl replied regaining her composure.

Not in the thousands of years had he lived did he back off from a woman, especially a vulnerable one like this! Quite frankly, it angered him.

"Do you have to hog the shrine, miss?" He said bitingly.

The girl looked offended, however stayed polite, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I was hogging the shrine."

"You were."

"W-well, do as you please. I'll be leaving now." She said and started to walk away.

The wind picked up and Yuki sighed feeling slightly guilty, "Shrines are for people in need of a miracle. You're one of them, why apologize?" He asked.

The girl stopped walking and looked back with a smile, "Maybe you need a miracle more than me, sir. That's why I apologized for keeping God's time focused on me for too long." She replied.

Yuki stared after the girl, "Strange girl…she'll never make it in life in one piece." He whispered to himself deciding that tonight's hunt was a failure.

* * *

After finishing her part time job at Hanajima's Florals, Tohru made her way home. She would have felt a little better if it weren't for the man that had been rude to her at the shrine earlier. He shouldn't have scared her like that and acted so...so...arrogant!

"Why didn't I speak up? I always do that, even with Motoko..." She told herself.

Seeing an old apartment complex, Tohru sighed feeling weary and wanting nothing but sleep. Opening her apartment door, she almost stumbled across a box.

"Odd, I don't remember putting that there." She said to herself bending down to see what's inside

She opened the lid and she gasped in surprise. Under the box's lid was a note that read, _Happy seventeenth birthday, Tohru. _

"Grandpa must have sent you." She said smiling happily. She had almost forgotten that today was her birthday! She looked at it and wondered, "What shall I call you…? Ah! I got it! Mr. Cat!"

"Meowr." Replied the orange cat, staring at her with big eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Stolen by a Stranger

**Author's Notes**: I just got back from my summer vacation in the Philippines! I love that place and I can't wait to go back! Thank you for those who reviewed! I appreciate it a lot and I'm glad most of you guessed right on who the cat is!

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is not mine, however, the plot line of this story is.

**The Pet Shop **

**Alyssa in Wonderland**

**Two: Stolen by a Stranger**

Tohru looked at her new found companion, Mr. Cat. She found it awfully awkward staring at the cat and she didn't know why, but maybe because it was staring back at her with wide amber eyes. For as long as Tohru followed the cat-lover fan club, she knew for a fact that cats have green eyes. However, this one didn't. She moved her face closer to the cat's face. It tilted its head as they stared at each other. A few minutes passed and Tohru Honda, an avid cat-lover fan club member, just couldn't keep it inside anymore!

"Ah!" She exclaimed with a foolish expression of it's-so-cute on her face as she grabbed Mr. Cat by the body and hugged it to death.

"You're just too cute, Mr. Cat—!"

Poof!

"…Poof?" Tohru said as an orange cloud enveloped her.

"Mr. Cat? Please!" A new voice said with obvious annoyance.

Tohru's face would only be described as…two dots for eyes and no mouth as she saw a very much-chiseled naked man in front of her with his arms at his side. His orange hair shined healthily against the light of the room and his eyes stared at her in a way that the cat stares at her.

The boy handsomely smirked at his owner, "It's Kyo. Kyo Sohma."

…And that's when Tohru Honda, avid cat lover fan club member, fainted.

* * *

Yuki looked around the shop boredly. Back in the days, dating about hundreds of years ago, his shop was such a hit he didn't even have to go out to 'hunt'. People nowadays, though, are stuck in their homes playing with some virtual pet. He sighed. He was stuck in this pet shop and no luck in hunting for a woman's soul. This town MUST be jinxed! He never had problems with women at all! Except for yesterday…

"_Maybe you need a miracle more than me, sir. That's why I apologized for keeping God's time focused on me for too long."_

The silver haired magician's eyes slightly drooped, "I've been waiting thousands of years for a miracle, but God doesn't give miracles to the cursed." He whispered to himself.

"What was that, Yuki?"

Yuki looked down to see the Shigure, the dog, in front of him reading a newspaper. "Nothing," Yuki said gaining his composure, "It's just that I met this girl that pissed me off."

Shigure looked at him laughed, "For as long as we've been related, I don't remember you getting 'pissed' at a girl."

"This one did. She had damsel in distress written—no—embedded all over face!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Did she blow you off?"

"Pfft, what woman can blow me off? I blew her off." Yuki answered immediately.

It was just a white lie, but he wasn't sure if Shigure bought it or he himself bought it.

* * *

Tohru felt a soft touch caress her cheek in an almost loving way. She slowly opened her eyes, a little unaware of her surroundings. For sure she was on her bed and the last thing she remembered was seeing a naked stranger in front of her. A naked stranger named…

"_Mr. Cat? Please! It's Kyo! Kyo Sohma."_

Tohru shook her head. Things like that were just not possible! That's right she must be making up ridiculous things in order to entertain herself. Tohru relaxed her shoulder and started to giggle. The giggling became laughter. Laughter turned into hysterical outbursts.

"Great, I'm stuck with a crazy owner."

Tohru gasped and sat up right, backing away from the stranger as far as possible. There before her was the stranger. Wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, the stranger walked towards her. Tohru backed up yet again only for the wall against her bed to stop her from moving any further.

The stranger looked at her in an odd way and grinned with confidence. He walked up to her bed and crawled towards her way. By this time, our heroine has backed up against the wall like a squashed tomato, blushing madly each time Kyo moved closer.

Finally reaching his target, Tohru closed her eyes shut and yelled, "Please don't come any closer!"

Kyo, shocked, looked at the brunette in front of him. Was he sent to the right place? This girl in front of him was his owner? _Yuki must be getting too old for this job, _Kyo thought to himself.

Kyo placed his hand on the girl's head and asked, "You really don't know why I'm here?"

The girl opened her eyes and looked up and replied, "I don't even know who you are."

"Again, my name is Kyo," Kyo answered. When he received a blank stare from the girl he sighed and pointed to himself, "I'm Mr. Cat."

"But, that's not possible!"

"Well you better believe it. I'm from the Pet Shop…have you ever heard of it?" He asked her.

"You don't mean that one." Tohru replied, visibly relaxing towards Kyo.

"Yup, the one that grants your wish to fall in love!" Kyo said rather proudly, "And here I am. The one you're to fall for."

Tohru looked at him incredulously and cleared her throat, "I'm not looking for love." She replied.

Yet again surprising our little cat, Kyo moved his face closer to Tohru. Resting his forehead on top of hers he announced, "Well, you don't have a fever or anything, but something's definitely wrong with your head."

"I was given to you by your grandpa who got me from Yuki. Yuki doesn't make any mistakes. He can't afford it." Kyo said.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked him.

"Anyway, if you're not looking for love then…" Kyo trailed off.

_It's my job to make you fall for me now,_ Kyo thought touching his lips against the girl in front of him. _Yuki nor I can't afford to let such a…_

Moving away from the girl he looked at her surprised expression.

…_Such a delicious soul to go._

"So…uh…what was your name again, owner girl?" Kyo asked laughing a little until he saw the signs of tears, which could only mean…

"My kiss!" The girl exclaimed shielding her lips with her hands.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hope you liked it! 


End file.
